Development of an innovative bacterial sampling vacuum unit is proposed, which could save millions of dollars each year for consumers, and for meat and food-preparation industries. This unit will provide a rapid method for more convenient and safer sample collection from larger surface areas of meat carcasses and other food-preparation surfaces. Verotoxigenic and other E. coli or similar pathogens need to be more rapidly located and identified in the U.S. food supply to meet the needs of improved public health and HACCP. Current methods for bacterial detection are hindered by time consuming bacterial collection and concentration techniques. Phase I research will demonstrate the feasibility of a hand-held wet-vacuum sampling unit utilizing hydrophilic and hydrophobic filters to collect bacteria. The proposed design, using .45 microns filters, increases vacuum and filter capacity allowing sufficient vacuum to lift and collect bacteria from meat carcasses or food-preparation surfaces. Recyclable, single-use units will increase safety for QA personnel while decreasing labor and preparation time for specimen collection and lab processing. Future development may allow more direct interfacing of the proposed unit and rapid bacterial detection methods (ELISA/PCR) to further expedite lab results and decrease human disease risks and costs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Successful development of the proposed sampling unit will result in a more convenient and safer wet-vacuum bacterial collection device for use by thousands of meat and other food-preparation industries. This unit will significantly decrease costs in labor and time involved in food sampling, processing, and analyzing for pathogens, while increasing public safety.